


“You can't give more than yourself.”

by Isimile



Series: Families [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Fictober 2019, Gen, Insecure Tony, M/M, Protective Charles Xavier, Tony Needs a Hug, past gas lighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: Charles and Alex talk to Tony about bonding with a Sentinel





	“You can't give more than yourself.”

“You can't give more than yourself,” Alex said. “And a Sentinel – at least a good one – won’t ask more from you.”

“And they will give themselves to you in turn,” Charles added.

Tony had sought out his two fellow Guides to talk about bonding. Even without being able to read his emotions and, in Charles’ case, his thoughts, they could tell how interested he was, how wistful. Not that he was much of a surprise. From both their own experience and Blair Sandburg’s research, Sentinels and Guides instinctively sought a bond. Tony’s past experience, all the betrayal and abandonment he’d suffered, was certain to make that drive even stronger.

Alex knew what he was talking about, he’d gone through the same. He remembered only too well how torn he’d felt, desperate to connect and yet afraid to reach out, afraid to once again be left behind. It was just that they had tried to deal with it differently, him by lashing out, trying to push people away before they could abandon him, while Tony tried to gain love and acceptance by giving, to the point of exhaustion. He’d been lucky that Hank had been so patient and understanding, willing to forgive him when he’d lashed out in a panic. He hoped that the three Sentinels currently showing an interest in Tony would be as patient.

Not that Tony seemed to be aware of their interest.

Tony frowned. “That’s what I’ve been doing.”

“Not quite,” Charles said. “It’s not about what you can buy or make them, it’s about you, as a person, being enough.”

Tony looked doubtful. Not that Charles could blame him, though it did make him glad Howard Stark was long dead and the Black Widow still in hiding, otherwise he couldn’t be sure what he’d do to them for making the poor boy think that he had to earn love and acceptance, that he was not enough.

Their gas lighting was also part of the reason they had all agreed that Tony was not ready yet to look for a Sentinel to bond with. The bond was supposed to be a partnership of equals. Tony needed to learn that he had nothing to prove, that he was loved and deserved that love, regardless of what he could build or buy. Any Sentinels honestly interested in him would just have to be patient. Charles’ eyes narrowed. At least if they wanted to keep their abilities. No one would hurt his new baby boy again.

~*~

Alex ignored Hank’s greeting when he entered his lab, instead he quickly crossed the room and hugged his Sentinel, his head nestled underneath his chin. He took a few deep breath, allowing his Sentinel’s presence and their bond to settle him.

Hank was startled for a moment but adapted, wrapping his arms around him. “Alex?” he asked after a moment.

“Thank you,” Alex said, face still hidden. Hank wouldn’t have been able to hear it if not for his Sentinel hearing.

“What for?”

Alex didn’t reply, didn’t even know what exactly to say. Thank you for loving me? Thank you for thinking I’m good enough? Instead he just nuzzled closer. He’d always communicated better without words.

~*~

“What did you talk about that has you so agitated?” Erik asked. He’d been able to feel Charles’ irritation through their bond for a while.

Charles held out a hand to him, wanting to feel his Sentinel close. He waited for Erik to settle close to him, then showed him.

“If they try to hurt him or any other of our family again, I will help you hunt them down.”

Charles kissed his hand. “Our family.” They had built it together, through some false starts and miscommunication, but for decades now they’d been happy together, all of them. And Tony was very much part of their family now.

~*~

“Hey Tones.”

Tony smiled brightly at the screen. “Platypus! How is Washington? And your senses?” Rhodey was one of the people who had come online as Sentinel as the invasion had come closer. Tony couldn’t imagine someone better suited. Any Guide he choose would be lucky to have him.

Rhodey shrugged. “It’s Washington. And my senses are holding up well. How are you doing?”

Tony made himself more comfortable, then started telling him about what he’d been up to since their last call.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr at [eleonorebirk.tumblr.com](https://eleonorebirk.tumblr.com/) where I will be posting my fictober fills first


End file.
